1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power distribution switches and more particularly to an improved operating member and support structure for pivotally mounted switch blades.
2. Description of Related Art
Various switches and operating mechanisms are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,563,102; 3,676,629; 3,845,433; 4,293,834; 4,484,046; 4,761,524, 4,806,716, 5,140,117; 5,224,590; 5,504,293 and 5,772,009. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,102 discloses a quick-make quick-break mechanism for operating a switch between open and closed positions. While these switches and operating mechanisms may be generally suitable for their intended use, it is always desirable to provide improved components and operating characteristics.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved operating member and support structure for pivotally mounted switch blades.
This and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an operating member that carries a first plurality of spaced switch contacts and a support arrangement for pivotally supporting the operating member. One of the ends of the operating member includes a circumferential bearing surface. The support arrangement cooperates with the circumferential bearing surface. In a preferred arrangement, electrical connections to the spaced switch contacts carried by the operating member are oriented to provide clearance to cable terminations while also simplifying the electrical connection components.